Hideous
by Lenchkumaximus
Summary: Sora, Vanitas, Roxas and Ventus are about to have one hell of a Halloween


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy are owned by Square Enix.

Sora sat on the couch in his apartment watching videos on his laptop, at the same time he was playing a game on his PSP.

Vanitas entered the room and saw Sora sitting there. Noticing his presence Sora quickly scoffed "Can't believe people still play this shit" switching off his PSP. "What is it?" said Vanitas looking over his shoulder. "Birth by Sleep" said Sora before turning his attention to the video he was watching. "Why what's wrong with it, it's my favourite one" said Vanitas.

"Only cause you're the antagonist" scoffed Sora. "What to the comments say about it then?" said Vanitas. Sora scrolled through the comments on the video "We love Ven" "Ven is well fit love you" "Ven beats Roxas's punk emo ass any time".

Vanitas sighed "Well there's one Ventus hasn't written" pointing to a comment. "This game is a huge disappointment and I wished you guys were never born" Sora read out. Vanitas frowned "Who said that?" Sora sighed "Aqua".

"Fucking Whore" growled Vanitas. "We're going to have to block her again" said Sora going on to another video". "I'll punch her again" said Vanitas standing up.

"Who you punching?" said Roxas as he walked into the room. "Aqua" said Sora simply still looking at the screen. "Again?" said Roxas who looked at Vanitas who merely shrugged.

Sora noticed something that made him laugh "Hey guys look at this" he shouted. Vanitas and Roxas both looked over his shoulder. "Hey Ven come read this" Sora shouted. Ven leaned over next to him; he had been there all this time. "What is it?" he whispered.

Sora looked at him, confused before returning his attention to the screen. "Ten years ago a little girl was…" he started to read it out in a fake scary voice "Why are you talking like that?" said Roxas. "What?" said Sora. "Just get on with it!" said Vanitas.

"Ten years ago a little girl was beaten and left under a car, she died. If you do not repost this comment on ten videos, then she will come to your house and do to you what happened to her"

Lightning struck outside, startling them. "Yeah you're right it was better with the scary voice" said Ven. "I really think you should repost it" said Roxas who looked scared. Sora snorted "I'm not gonna do it" he said closing the laptop.

Roxas shot up from the sofa and pointed at Sora "You fool, you've doomed us all, she gonna come here and kill all of us one by one!" the doorbell rang "You see I bet that's her, fuck this man" said Roxas running downstairs.

The three looked at each other and started laughing.

"This always happens, every time we ignore warnings and we end up getting attacked by something" said Roxas as he reached the door and opened it.

A young girl with short blue hair dressed as a witch smiled at him and held out a large bag "Trick or Treat". Roxas grabbed her by the throat "Get in here you little bitch" and pulled her into the house where he began punching and kicking her.

Ven and Vanitas sat there watching Sora play Kingdom Hearts II "Dude you gotta reflect Xigbar's attacks" said Ven. "HEY GUYS GET DOWN HERE AND LOOK AT THIS!" shouted Roxas. "Do you here that guys that's sounds like we have to stop what we're doing and go see him" said Vanitas.

The three came down the stairs and saw Roxas leaning over an unconscious body. "Roxas what the fuck have you done?" said Vanitas and he bent over and looked at the body in shock.

"I killed the bitch" said Roxas who looked rather proud of himself. "If by the bitch you mean Eiko from next door then yeah you have killed her!" shouted Vanitas. Roxas's face fell "What do you mean that's Eiko!"

Ven nudged Sora "Sora check for a pulse" Sora bend down and couldn't find a pulse on her.

He sat up and looked at the others "Yeah she's dead". Roxas fell back in shock "What are we gonna do?".

Vanitas chuckled "Well you're going to jail, what the hell are the rest of us gonna do?"

Sora came up with a suggestion "We could hide her body under the neighbours car" Ven's face lit up "Yeah they'll think they ran her over"

_5 Minutes Later_

The four sat on the couch blood on their hands, disgusted expressions on their faces "That was fucked up" said Vanitas. Ven looked at Sora "You said she was dead!" Sora pouted "I could have sworn"

Roxas looked at the others and smiled "Well I thought it was an experience" they all looked at him dumbfounded "A bad one" he quickly replied. Sora stood up "I'm gonna go wash".

Sora went into the bathroom and began to wash his hands, cleaning off the blood that was stained into his fingers. He didn't notice the hooded figure standing behind him. He kept trying to scrub the blood off it was no use, looked into the mirror and wiped his face with a towel and he noticed it. "Are you hear to kill me?" he asked fearfully, the being simply nodded and slowly made his way towards him "I deserve this" said Sora before it seized him and forced his head into the sink, it held him there until he went still and it left his lifeless corpse with his head still in the sink.

Ven, Roxas and Vanitas sat there waiting patiently for Sora to finish. After about five minutes Roxas grew impatient "I'm gonna go see what's taking him" and he made his way to the bathroom.

He opened the door and saw Sora with his head in the sink, he gasped "Sora?". He nudged his body and he didn't move "Poor bastard couldn't handle the guilt" then his face lit up "We can all blame it on him….HEY GUYS" he shouted before running back downstairs.

Ven and Vanitas where inspecting each other's hands "I never knew my blood smelled like strawberry" said Van smelling his hands, causing Ven to almost puke. Roxas ran into the room "Guess what guys" he said looking excited; they looked at him waiting "Well Sora is dead".

Van's face fell "Did you kill him?" Ven shook his head "Man have you got a thirst for him". Roxas shrugged "I didn't kill him, I'm pretty sure he killed himself, anyway it doesn't matter…do you know what this means?"

Ven jumped back onto the sofa looking terrified, Van who also looked scared pointed at something behind Roxas "That thing behind you is not going to kill us"? Roxas looked confused "What?" and he turned round to see a tall hooded figure that resembled a woman with her face covered in blood.

He turned round to the others "What did I tell you, pass on the fucking chain letter". Van motioned for him to come forward "Rox" Roxas immediately jumped onto the sofa. When he turned round the thing had disappeared

There was silence before Vanitas spoke up "I think maybe that killed Sora" Ven looked at him dumbfounded "You think?".

The three formed a circle and Roxas was the first to speak up "Right guys there's three of us and three floors, no here's the plan we split up and search each floor, if anything happens we call each other"

Vanitas resisted the urge to facepalm "That's the worst idea ever"

Roxas merely shrugged "Let's go"

Roxas immediately began searching every closet and room on the second floor; he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw the phantom begin to walk down the stairs. Excited he pulled out his phone and called Vanitas

_Downstairs _

Vanitas slowly walked into the kitchen, he sighed "Come out Come out and kill me" before he turned round and jumped when he saw the phantom in front of him, he screamed slightly before his phone went off, his ringtone was "Calling". Without taking his eyes off the creature he pulled out his phone "Come in Roxas" he said slowly. "Vanitas I saw I saw it!" Roxas said eagerly. "It's right here, It's looking at me"

"Ugly little bitch isn't she?" said Roxas. The creature frowned and Vanitas realised it could hear Roxas over the phone. "I think it can hear you" as if to prove his point, the phantom nodded.

"Are you sure she's there, I mean you don't sound very scared" said Roxas. Vanitas sighed "Hold on" he said before he put his phone onto photo mode. Slowly he put his arm round the creature and took a photo of the two of them. The phantom didn't say anything just stared at him. He clicked the send button "Now that's a Facebook photo" said Roxas.

Vanitas frowned "Well goodbye Roxas" the creature advanced towards him and in one swift swoop, swallowed him completely into its cloak.

_Upstairs_

"Vanitas?" said Roxas as the phone line went dead. He facepalmed "Spit up who's fucking idea was that?!"

He immediately ran out of the room and stopped when he saw the phantom in Ven's room….dancing?

Confused he slowly made his way towards it; he immediately tried to jump the creature but It disappeared leaving behind its cloak. "Was she naked?" was all Roxas could say before he turned to see the creature which pounced onto him and began to gnaw away at his neck.

_Second floor_

Ven hadn't heard anything from Vanitas or Roxas "Vanitas….Roxas?" he whispered as he slowly made his way down to the bottom floor.

He saw the phantom standing there holding the severed head of Roxas. Ven felt like he was about to throw up. "Jesus Christ!" he screamed before running to the door.

When he opened the door the phantom was waiting for him "Clever girl" he said before it pounced on him and ripped his heart out.

_Happy Late Halloween Everyone _


End file.
